Cute Overload
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Shin malah diberikan tugas suci berupa merawat bocah lima tahun. Sho-ai. Shintaro/Child!Konoha (ShinKono). Warning Inside. Special Fic For Shintaro Kisaragi's Birthday.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Cute Overload © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Family/Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Child!Konoha_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Shin malah diberikan tugas suci berupa merawat bocah lima tahun._

_Warning(s):_ _Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Slight straight, OCC__—__maybe, Child!Konoha, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Shintaro Kisaragi's Birthday] _

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Mungkin di sini Shintaro dan Konoha agak _OOC_, Shin sedikit lembut, dan Konoha yang memberikan sedikit ekspresinya. Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Shintaro menghela napas panjang. Sembari memijit pelipis dan dahinya, ia hanya bisa menatap ke bawah dengan rasa lelah. Kini kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Bukan pusing karena terkena rintikan air hujan ataupun penyakit lainnya. Tapi pusing akibat beban pikiran yang membuatnya stress tingkat tinggi.

Mungkin kira-kira sudah lebih dari setengah jam dirinya terdiam begitu lama mengikuti suasana yang hening.

Tenggorokannya yang kering tak ingin berbicara cukup kontras dengan sorot matanya yang ingin meminta pembelaan yang bagus setelah 'mereka' mengganggu paginya yang indah.

Jika dikilas balik, mungkin semuanya akan jelas.

Dimulai dari Shintaro Kisaragi bersama dunia mimpinya. Tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai saat dibangunkan sang ex-NEET tersebut terbangun seperti seorang yang usai bermimpi buruk. Berkat aksinya yang dengan cepat merubah posisi menjadi duduk, alhasil sosok yang barusan meneriakan namanya kini hanya bisa mengaduh saat dahinya terhantam dahi Shin.

Dan dari situ semuanya bermula.

Adiknya, Kisaragi Momo, yang barusan menindih tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mengucapkan kalimat, "Selamat ulang tahun, _Onii-chan_!" Dengan sangat keras di telinganya, seperti mengira kakaknya ini tak bisa mendengar saja. Dan lalu gadis _blonde _tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke belakang seraya memegang jidatnya yang memerah akibat ulah sang kakak.

Telinga Shin semakin terasa pekak setelah kembali mendengar kalimat yang sama, meneriakan namanya bersampingan dengan kata 'selamat ulang tahun'. Dan setelah ia merasa seluruh sukmanya sudah mengumpul, maka di saat itu juga ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Entah harus merasa senang atau merasa sial. Tentu dua kata itu adalah sebuah kata antonim. Dan Shin tak bisa memilih keduanya.

Ia merasa sial sekarang.

Entah apakah dunia sangat membencinya. Entah apakah dunia tak menyukai kehadirannya. Entah apakah dunia dendam sesuatu dengannya. Yang pasti dunia memang kadang selalu membuat dirinya bernasib sial.

Pagi ini, jam enam pagi lewat tiga puluh menit, waktu yang masih sangat pagi untuk seorang Shintaro karena sang HikiNEET itu sendiri kadang melebihkan jatah tidurnya. Dan kini di waktu ini pula, ia mendapat sebuah mimpi buruk yang melebihi mimpi buruk sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan—ia tahu jika ini memang sangat melebihkan.

Shintaro tak habis pikir. Jujur ia gagal paham dengan teman-temannya—walau dulu awalnya ia ragu menyebut mereka teman karena tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Mekakushi Dan—saat tahu jika mereka kini berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ya, di dalam kamarnya.

Dengan membawa sebuah kue yang tak cukup besar dan tak cukup kecil. Mereka merayakan hari lahir anak laki-laki dari keluarga Kisaragi.

Padahal yang sedang berulang tahun saja sudah lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya.

Walau dari wajahnya terlihat sangat tak menyukai akan hal ini, tapi diam-diam Shin sedikit merasa senang jika ada yang benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman baik.

Berterima kasihlah dirinya kepada Kido, Seto, Kano, Momo, Ene, dan Hibiya yang ingin menyempatkan waktu luang mereka untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Sedikit heran karena kehadiran Mary dan Konoha tak ada di sini, mungkin kedua makhluk albino dengan mata yang sama-sama berwarna merah yang lebih mengarah ke warna _pink _tersebut sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, lagipula Shin malah bersyukur sehingga dengan itu maka penderitaannya sedikit berkurang.

—Atau mungkin tidak.

Setelah menaruh kue di atas meja, para anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan kompak tersenyum manis—pengecualian untuk Kido dan Hibiya yang terlalu emoh memberikan garis bibir mereka yang tertarik ke atas—sembari memberikannya sesuatu yang tak sempat dipikirkannya.

Awalnya pasti menebak itu adalah sebuah hadiah karena dari penampilan luarnya; kotak berukuran besar bersampul putih susu dengan pita kuning lemon, cukup mengundang beberapa pertanyaan dari rupanya.

Tapi kenyataannya, itu adalah sebuah bencana.

Dan dengan pengakhiran jeritan Shintaro yang kelewatan keras, selama tiga puluh menit ke depan semuanya hening sampai akhirnya sang _raven _membuka mulutnya.

"...Jadi?" Shin butuh segelas air sekarang, tenggorokannya semakin kering saja.

Yang menyambut pertanyaannya sekarang hanyalah wajah kucing dari Kano. "Seperti itulah~!"

Biji mata Shin menatap langsung sesuatu yang barusan berhasil merenggut hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak.

Tercermin indah wajah Shin yang menatap sangsi di dalam sepasang manik merah besar seperti _ruby _tersebut. Mengerjab berkali-kali, dan mata merah itu benar-benar menambah komposisi keimutan dari empunya.

Dan sampai sekarangpun Shin masih tak percaya akan hal ini.

Walau dengan penjelasan sang pelaku, Kano, yang menyatakan jika dirinya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah botol kaca berlabel merah yang tersusun rapih di dalam tempat di mana ayahnya—atau mungkin ayah angkatnya—selalu bekerja. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, sang bocah _blonde _ini langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya ke markas.

Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan begitu lembut, selembut helai bulu kucing. Yang awalnya Kano tak sengaja—ia bohong akan hal ini—menaruh isi botol tersebut ke dalam teh yang dibuat Mary, alasannya ia tak bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana bahan kimia yang ditemunya itu. Sedikit mengandung kebohongan di setiap kalimatnya yang tak logis, pantas saja ia selalu disebut sebagai penipu.

Kemudian berakhiran dengan sang pemuda polos yang malang. Konoha tak sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkap kecil Kano. Padahal awalnya pemuda Shuuya itu sendiri ingin memberikan minuman yang sudah dibubuhi ramuan tersebut kepada Kido.

Dan tada! Kano kembali mendapat tinjuan panas dari _Danchou_ tepat di kepalanya setelah mengingat akan perubahaan yang Konoha alami.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu kembali menyusut menjadi bocah lima tahun.

Ini sudah memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan kenapa awalnya Konoha terlihat tak hadir.

Shin mengernyit heran. "...La—lalu kenapa kalian membawanya ke sini?" mengulang kata pertama yang diucapkannya karena ia merasa volume suaranya terlalu kecil untuk bisa didengar.

Senyuman licik di paras Kano berhasil membuat Shin merasakan hawa tak enak menyergap dirinya.

"Yah~ tentu kami meminta kau untuk merawatnya, Shintaro-_kun_."

Jelas jawabannya adalah ogah.

"Dengarkan dahulu, _Onii-chan_. Awalnya kami meminta Mary-_chan _untuk merawatnya. Tapi... baru saja melihat mata merah yang besar itu, Mary-_chan _langsung pingsan dengan wajah memerah," Momo menimpali. Dan Shin menggerutu.

Seto menambahkan, "Dan kalimat terakhirnya adalah '_kawaii_'..." Wajah yang diberikan sang _member_ nomor dua terlihat sangat sedih, seakan-akan pemuda itu bisa melihat kematian Mary di depan mata. Padahal kenyataannya gadis keturunan _medusa _tersebut tidak akan mungkin bisa mati dengan mudah hanya karena melihat wajah bocah imut. Sayang yang berlebihan mungkin tak masalah, tapi jika menjadi paranoid hanya karena ini... sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya.

"Aku tak bisa merawat anak kecil," Kido menyeletuk. Seperti biasa, dirinya memberikan ekspresi dingin yang seram—menurut orang yang melihatnya.

Tetapi hanya ada satu orang saja yang beda paham. "Eh~ tapi kau bisa merawat anak kucing—UGH!"

Usai memukul perut Kano. Kido dengan sorot tajamnya kembali berbicara, "Jadi kami sangat membutuhkan tenagamu, Kisaragi."

Yah, tapi enggak begini juga.

Shin mencoba menolak, "Y-ya, tapi memangnya—"

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu, _Onii-chan_!" Momo menyela karena ia hanya ingin mendengar kata "ya" dari mulut kakakknya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis idol tersebut langsung angkat kaki keluar ruangan mengikuti ketuanya yang sudah dari awal ingin pergi.

Sebelumnya, gadis itu sempat menarik tangan Hibiya dahulu. Entah kenapa sang cup D selalu suka menyeret-nyeret bocah tersebut, bagaikan sang _shota _itu adalah hewan peliharaannya saja.

Hibiya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Momo. "Jangan menarikku, _Oba-san_!" Dan berjalan cepat melewati yang lainnya ke luar ruangan.

Wajah Shin langsung pucat seketika. "E-eh, tapi—"

Shin bisa merasakan Kano kini sedang menepuk bahunya, dan kemudian berbisik, "Anggap saja ini sebagai pajak ulang tahun, _O-nii-san_~!" Dengan mengeja panggilan pengganti dari pemuda yang lebih tua.

Diam-diam Shin merutuk. Kenapa adat itu dimasukan juga?

"Ahh, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun ya! Lain kali bermainlah bersamaku, tanganku selalu terbuka untukmu-_ssu_!" ucapan Seto samar-samar bisa terdengar sebagai arti lain bagi beberapa wanita yang sehobi dengan Mary.

"_Master_, kami pergi ya~ selamat tinggal. Aku serahkan _Nisemono-san_ kepadamu!" Ene rupanya tak memihak Shin saat gadis itu berpindah ranah ke ponsel Momo.

Dan _blam_!

Pintu menutup wajah tertindas Shin yang tak sempat untuk memuntahkan seluruh protesnya.

.

Cerdas dan pintar dengan otak ber-IQ 168—sangat tinggi, bukan? Tentu. Selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian hingga meraih prestasi. Sangat jenius jika dibilang oleh orang-orang, sampai-sampai memuat rasa iri di hati mereka yang kurang beruntung. Menjadi seseorang yang—mungkin—sangat dicari-cari oleh perusahaan besar, atau mungkin dicari-cari oleh calon pendamping hidup sebagai lelaki idaman.

Tapi sayangnya cukup miris jika merawat anak kecil saja tidak tahu.

"Gaaaah!" sudah ke sembilan kalinya Shintaro meraung pilu.

Meremat surai arangnya sampai yang awalnya acak-acakan kini semakin hancur. Kata ironis sangat tepat untuk memberi tahu jika mata hitamnya sedikit berair akibat mencari informasi lebih melalui internet mengenai penanganan anak kecil. Padahal layar cerah yang merusak mata selalu menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, tapi hanya karena ini saja ia sudah sampai seperti iritasi mata. Sedikit kemungkinan ini juga diakibatkan beban mental.

Sekitar lebih dari sepuluh _blog _atau _website _yang sudah dikunjunginya. Apapun itu hal yang harus dilakukan jika seorang bocah kecil menangis, ingin makan, meminta kasih sayang, atau buang air kecil sekalipun, tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya—berbanding terbalik dengan kecerdasannya yang seharusnya bisa dengan mudah menyerap ilmu.

Mungkin merawat bukanlah dibidangnya. Ia terlalu apatis dengan keadaan sekitar.

Tono—kelincinya—saja terkadang ia pernah lupa memberinya makan, atau mungkin yang lebih parah ia pernah membuat makanan makhluk kecil manis itu tercampur dengan minuman sodanya, dan tentu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan sang kelinci. Alhasil ia harus membeli makanan yang baru.

Dengan ini, Shin mendeklarasi kepada dunia bahwa mulai di tanggal 30 April ini ia tak akan pernah cocok dengan apapun itu yang namanya merawat dan segala jenis-jenis maupun sinonim lainnya dari kata itu sendiri.

Ia lelah, _guys_.

Baiklah, biarkan ex-NEET ini menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm... un... maaf..." Suara yang cukup kecil dan manis, berasal dari belakang saat diketahui jika ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik pelan kaus hitamnya.

Shin dengan malas mencari sosok itu.

Dan yang menyambutnya adalah tatapan takut-takut dengan pantulan otak dan hati yang belum terkontaminasi alias masih polos.

Ya, itu Konoha—lebih tepatnya Konoha kecil. Mungkin tubuhnya yang sekarang ini sangat pas untuk sifat asli temannya itu.

Dua kelereng merah besar menjadikan Shintaro sebagai satu-satunya orang yang diharapkannya. Pipi _chubby _yang sepertinya enak untuk dicubit berwarna kemerah-merahan terlihat sangat manis. Rambutnya yang diikat _pigtail_ ke bawah dengan rapi, kemungkinan Momo yang melakukannya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat dan sepertinya sangat halus sebagaimana kulit anak kecil pada umumnya. Tubuh mungil yang dibaluti oleh pakaian yang sangat kebesaran untuk seorang bocah—yang sepertinya—berumur lima tahun. Mencoba meminta sesuatu dari kedipan dan bias matanya. Dan bisa membuat telinga kelinci yang terlihat turun dalam imajinasi pemuda di hadapannya.

Sekarang Shin tahu alasan kenapa Mary pingsan saat menatap wajah itu.

Karena ia sendiri merasakan dampaknya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Shin terbata karena sedikit terpesona dengan figur di hadapannya. Sekali-kali ia merubah ekspresinya yang seram menjadi terlihat lebih lembut.

—Tapi gagal karena ia memang tak pernah bisa membuat wajahnya seperti itu. Kini yang ada hanyalah wajah seram yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi bocah di hadapannya.

Konoha yang ketakutan sekarang semakin ngeri dengan Shintaro. Dan itu membuat sosok yang lebih tua di sana mencoba mati-matian agar bisa menahan diri dari segala keimutan tersebut. Takut tiba-tiba ia bisa menjadi sangat _out of character_, seperti misalnya memeluk tubuh dan mencium pipi sang bocah Kokonose.

Sulit untuk dibayangkan, sungguh, bahkan Shin sendiri tak berniat untuk berangan-angan.

Tapi bocah itu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "_Ano_... _Onii-san_..."

_Damn_.

Mungkin jika Shin tak bisa menahan diri, ia akan langsung menerjang Konoha. Dan dengan _rape face _miliknya, ia akan berucap: "_Coba ulangi sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya~!_"

Oh, tidak. Bahkan itu lebih mengerikan dan terlihat lebih gila daripada dirinya yang pernah memeluk _vending machine_ sembari merancau yang tidak jelas, dan sadar-sadar rupanya ada yang memperhatikannya. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya.

Shin kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. "A-a-ada apa?" Sungguh jahanam dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan sangat memalukan.

Sedangkan Konoha hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memperlihatkan pakaiannya yang sangat mengganggu.

Awalnya Shin bingung dengan hal ini. Sebenarnya bocah ini meminta apa? Meminta untuk dipeluk? Meminta untuk digendong? Atau—

"...Pakaianku..."

Oh.

Terus?

"Tolong... _Onii-san_." Manik merah itu terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Dan sial, Shintaro tak mengerti akan maksudnya itu. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia berulang kali menyebutkan kata sial untuk dirinya.

Tapi ya namanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Saat melihat seseorang tak ingin menatapnya dan acuh tak acuh seperti itu, membuat hati kecil mereka terasa sedih.

Terlihat jelas kini mata Konoha berair dan sepertinya itu tanda-tanda ingin menangis.

Pandangan Shin yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sorotan itu menjadi panik seketika. "Ah-ah-ah, kenapa kau menangis? Oh, ayolah, jangan menangis!" pintanya, dan tolong jangan anggap desahan di awal kalimatnya sebagai desahan yang eksotis, karena itu tak sengaja ia keluarkan saat mencoba mencari kalimat membujuk yang tepat untuk sekarang ini.

Kemudian Shin mengira sepertinya Konoha adalah anak yang manis. Karena saat dirinya berkata seperti itu, bocah albino tersebut langsung terdiam tidak jadi menangis.

Shin menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah... jadi apa?" tanyanya.

Bocah kecil itu menjawab, "Un... kain ini mengganggu..." Menunjuk ke arah pakaiannya yang semrawut.

Sekarang baru Shin mengerti apa yang Konoha maksud.

Sebuah permintaan simpel yang bahkan tak sempat dipikirkannya dari awal.

"...Maksudmu aku harus membuka bajumu?" Dan anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya.

Shin ingin berteriak sekarang. Tolong.

Karena ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Sungguh ia tak bohong. Hanya dengan melihat wajah manis Konoha saja ia sudah tak tahan, hanya mendengar suara monoton datar yang sedikit cempreng dan imut saja ia sudah berimajinasi macam-macam, dan sekarang ia dipinta untuk membuka baju sang objek yang membuat pemikirannya menjadi gila. Ia tak ingin pingsan dengan darah menggenang sekarang.

"Apa kau tak bisa membuka bajumu sendiri?" pertanyaan gila yang sudah pasti tak perlu dijawab Shin sudah tahu jawabannya. Terbukti dari helai-helai putih susu yang berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, menandakan bahwa Konoha tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Ya. Makanya bocah itu meminta pertolongannya, jika bisa melepasnya sendiri jadi untuk apa ia meminta tolong? Tak sempat kepikiran.

Shin kehabisan kata-kata.

Terpikir di benaknya jika ia tak boleh jahat kepada bocah kecil ini. Jika seseorang meminta tolong, maka harus dibantu. Mau tak mau, berarti Shin harus melaksanakan permintaan itu.

Berdeham sebentar lalu berbicara, "Baiklah..."

Pertama ia menarik pakaian atas milik Konoha. Err, ya, setelah selesai dengan kain putih dan kaus hitam itu, dan menampilkan tubuh polos sang bocah, Shin hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Jangan sampai ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pedofil hanya karena seorang bocah manis yang tak memakai baju.

Menaruh kain tersebut ke sampingnya, lalu kembali melihat. Sadar jika yang terakhir celana kuning sang bocah.

Bukannya beralih pada pembungkus terakhir, Shin malah mengambil jersey merahnya yang tersampir di bangkunya. Rencananya akan ia pakaikan untuk Konoha. "Ah, pakai ini saja sementara. Ini cukup nyaman untuk kau pakai, 'kan?" Ia mengenakan jaketnya di tubuh kecil itu dan menarik resletingnya sampai hampir menutup dagu sang bocah.

Lalu kemudian, Shin melepas pakaian terakhir yang masih melekat di tubuh Konoha, dan kini hanya menyisakan jersey merahnya yang memang awalnya sengaja untuk menutup tubuh kecil itu sementara.

Menunduk untuk menghembus napas lega lewat mulut, dan menatap wajah Konoha lagi.

Tapi rupanya kesialannya bukan sampai di situ saja saat sang bocah malah membalikan badan memunggungi dirinya dan lalu berjalan menuju kue yang ditaruh di atas meja. Lebih jelasnya bocah itu lapar, dan ingin memakan beberapa potong makanan manis.

Entah kenapa, Shin dibuat mengingat sesuatu akan hal itu.

Ya, tentu. Anak kecil memang menyukai makanan manis.

Shin berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kue tersebut, berniat memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Untungnya Kido menaruh pisau pelastik di dekat kuenya, jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk meninggalkan Konoha hanya karena mengambil pisau di dapur. Dan juga sedikit berterima kasih kepada ketuanya itu karena khawatir jika ia harus memakai pisau yang asli tentu cukup berbahaya jikalau ada anak kecil di ruangannya, bisa-bisa dengan kepolosan Konoha yang tak tahu jika bilah pisau adalah benda berbahaya, bocah itu malah tidak sengaja melukai diri sendiri atau melukainya.

Kembali pada kue berwarna putih yang berbentuk lingkaran, dengan hiasan coklat-coklat bulat kecil, buah ceri bersama tulisan selamat ulang tahun berwarna merah di atasnya dan krim yang mengingatkannya akan gelombang transversal.

Potongan pertama, berlapis-lapis dengan warna coklat di dalamnya. Ia sengaja membuat dengan ukuran yang kecil. Takut jika tak akan habis, mengingat anak kecil bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika diberi kue dengan volume yang pas untuk perut kecil mereka, eh, tapi ternyata tidak dihabiskan dan malah menaruh sisanya di atas lantai, meja, ranjang, tikar, atau mungkin lebih parah di telapak tangan kita sendiri.

Sebelum Konoha mengambil potongan tersebut. Shintaro menurunkan sedikit resleting jaketnya agar memudahkan sang bocah memakan kue.

Dan Shin tercengang saat dalam satu lahapan, kue tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Konoha dan menyisakan krim yang berada di sekitar bibir maupun juga kerah jersey merahnya.

"Lagi?" tanyanya. Dan Konoha mengangguk.

Shin membuat potongan yang medium. Masih enggan membuat ukuran yang besar mengingat alasan pertamanya.

Sama seperti yang awal, dengan manis Konoha kembali menerima potongan kue tersebut. Dan memakannya perlahan-lahan. Tapi habis.

Ah, sepertinya tak cukup hanya itu saja. Maka dari itu, Shin kembali memotong-motong kue tersebut dan sengaja dibuat ukurannya yang besar.

Sedangkan Konoha dengan sendirinya mengambil beberapa potong dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya lalu memakannya. Setelah habis, ia mengambil lagi sampai membuat sisa-sisa kue mengotori pipinya, dan kemudian ia lakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai membuat Shin bertanya-tanya.

Bukankah perut anak kecil hanya bisa memuat sedikit makanan? Menurut sepengetahuannya pasti hanya bertakaran sekitar setengah piring, itupun biasanya tak habis. Tapi seolah-olah fakta itu tak pernah ada, bocah Kokonose ini tak ada habis-habisnya melahap makanan manis itu. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa perut itu? Mengapa bisa menampung begitu banyak makanan?

Shin menjambak rambutnya sendiri pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir. "Ah! Habiskan sajalah semuanya!" erangnya frustasi sembari menutup matanya rapat.

Walau ia tahu, jika anak kecil tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis. Malah biasanya itu dilarang bagi para ibu untuk anaknya, karena bisa bermasalah pada gigi, obesitas, dan ke yang lainnya.

Ah, hanya untuk ini saja.

Tepat setelah membuka matanya, ia langsung melongo takjub.

"..._Onii-san_? Uhm... boleh aku meminum ini?" Konoha tak memakan kue itu lagi—karena sudah habis. Dan kemudian beralih pada sebotol soda yang ditaruh Shin di bawah meja.

Sang _raven _menatap malas. "Ya, terserahlah."

Menghembuskan napas lelah, entah kenapa hanya membukakan pakaian dan memotong kue saja rasanya hampir sama seperti saat dirinya mengunjungi rumah Mary di dalam hutan yang sangat menguras tenaganya. Selain tenaga mungkin juga menyerap pemikiran logisnya. Berlebihan memang iya, karena kenyataannya Shin tak pernah bisa menganggap enteng permasalahan yang seperti ini.

Ternyata merawat anak kecil itu tak menyenangkan. Padahal sekarang ini ia masih ada perkerjaan lainnya di depan komputer, seperti biasa, mungkin ia akan membuat lagu dengan perangkat_ voice synthesizer_, walaupun harus menerima jika mendapat sial saat Ene mungkin akan kembali menghapus lagunya.

Yang pasti ia akan memilih untuk bertengkar dengan Ene daripada harus merawat bocah lima tahun.

Lima tahun, ya.

—Tunggu.

"AAH, JANGAN MEMINUM ITU, KONOHA!" jerit Shin setelah teringat akan sesuatu.

Tentu bocah yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, apalagi masih berumur lima tahun tidak diperbolehkan meminum minuman berkarbonasi. Itu bisa berpengaruh pada tulang-tulangnya yang masih sangat rawan. Bagaimana jika Konoha malah mengalami tulang keropos? Pasti ini akan berpengaruh lebih untuk masa depannya. Yang terpenting jangan sampai itu terjadi. Dan biarkan Shintaro yang sekarang menjadi manusia yang paranoia dan hiperbol.

Dengan cepat ia menarik minuman soda itu yang sudah habis setengahnya. Kembali mengulang kalimat yang ia keluarkan barusan, dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol tersebut, seolah-olah yang dihadapinya ini adalah Konoha yang bertinggi badan seratus delapan puluh dua sentimeter, atau mungkin seperti menghadap kepada anak super yang bisa saja sekarang merebut soda di tangannya.

Tapi nyatanya, Konoha hanyalah anak kecil biasa.

Karena sang bocah penyandang marga Kokonose ini hanya bisa menatap minuman tersebut, dan yang terlihat sangat mengancam hanyalah matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak ingin membuatnya menderita dengan tulangnya, tapi juga tak ingin membuatnya menangis. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Shin memberikan botol itu lagi, dan disambut baik dengan tatapan cerah dari Konoha.

Diam-diam Shin bergumam, "Maafkan aku Konoha..." Karena sudah membuat masa pertumbuhanmu menjadi seperti ini, ditambah dengan makanan manis yang dimakan semuanya. Sudah tulang, rupanya masih ada gigi dan lainnya.

Ah, ia merasa menjadi teman yang paling jahat sekarang.

Mengingat itu Shin hening sesaat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kira-kira bagaimana ya masa pertumbuhannya saat masih kecil? Apakah ia seperti Konoha yang sekarang? Atau ibunya sangat menerapkan hidup sehat dan teratur?

Kalau dinilai dengan dirinya yang sekarang, sepertinya ia terawat dengan baik, walau tubuhnya kurus, itu juga dikarenakan dirinya yang seorang _hikikomori_. Mungkin hanya masa pubertasnya saja yang membuat ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Baiklah, kembali kepada bocah kecil di hadapannya.

Setelah Konoha sudah usai dengan minumannya. Shin langsung mengambil tisu yang tak jauh darinya, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan maupun minuman yang memenuhi dan mengotori jaket merahnya dan wajah bocah ini. Sedikit membuat kedutan di dahinya jika sadar bahwa kue yang dimakan barusan walau sudah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa ternyata masih menyisakan bekas-bekas minyak yang tak enak dipandang. Apa ia harus membawa temannya ini ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan wajah?

Sepertinya tak usah. Lebih baik mencoba berpikir mengenai jadwal kesehari-harian anak kecil saja.

Kira-kira apa yang biasa anak kecil lakukan usai makan dan minum? Apa mereka akan langsung beranjak tidur?

"Hm... tidak," bergumam sendiri, Shin menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Setelah makan langsung tidur tentu bukan hal bagus. Bisa-bisa nanti tambah gemuk.

Setelah berpikir sekitar dua menit ke depan, ia mendesah pelan, "Ah..." Mungkin sekarang bisa terlihat lampu terang imajiner di atas kepala Shin. "Apa kau ingin bermain, Konoha?" tawarnya. Karena biasanya anak-anak seumuran dengan bocah itu pasti banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan makan, minum, tidur, bermain, dan belajar.

Bermain sepertinya cukup bagus untuk anak kecil, menambah pengertian, dan juga bisa membuat pikiran tenang. Tapi itu sih kalau menurut Shin. Tak tahu menurut tulisan yang ada di layar PC-nya.

Menelengkan kepalanya. "Un... di luar?" Konoha memberikan wajah imut yang sedang kebingungan. Kali ini, Shin bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ya, di luar. Kita akan bermain dengan ayunan, istana pasir, melewati rintangan, berlari-lari, dan lain-lain," Shin menimpali, "Kau pasti akan senang. Karena banyak teman sebayamu di sana." Tak tahu juga sih, untuk menyembunyikan keraguannya Shin menggaruk pipinya pelan.

Di pagi ini sedikit kemungkinan para ibu atau ayah membawa anak mereka ke taman bermain. Kemungkinan yang memenuhi hanyalah beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang menyegarkan tubuh dengan berlari pagi atau senam sehat bersama-sama.

Atau kalau tak ada, palingan jalan-jalan sangat sepi sekarang. Para pencari nafkah bekerja mencari uang, para pelajar maupun mahasiswa akan pergi ke sekolah dan universitas mereka masing-masing, dan lainnya yang sederajat dengan Shin pasti memilih tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai. Beruntung kalau tak bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat yang akan memotong jalan.

Ah, iya.

Shin lupa.

"Sepertinya jangan di luar..." Karena wajah manismu itu sangat mengundang, tambah Shin dalam hati.

Ia teringat akan berita yang sedang marak diperbincangkan. Mengenai anak-anak berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun yang diperlakukan tak senonoh oleh beberapa orang jahat.

Tidak boleh. Konoha jangan sampai menjadi korban. Ia tak mau temannya ini tiba-tiba harus ditebus dengan uang yang sangat besar nominalnya. Ia juga tak mau bocah manis ini diserang oleh om-om pedofil yang gila akan nafsu, menghilangkan keperawanan—atau lebih tepat keperjakaan—seorang temannya yang menyusut menjadi anak lima tahun demi kenikmatan yang membuat mereka ingin melakukan lebih lama. Itu sangat mengerikan. Atau mungkin jika dirinya beruntung hanya akan mendapati tante-tante girang atau ibu-ibu yang gemas dengan wajah Konoha. Tahu saja 'kan jika sekarang wajah bocah manis ini tanpa harus dites dengan benedict pun sudah terlihat mengandung banyak pemanis—oke, ini adalah pelajaran mengenai penguji kandungan makanan, tak ada hubungannya dengan wajah Konoha yang 11-12 dengan boneka imut.

Tapi yang terpenting, jangan sampai Konoha terlibat dengan semua kejahatan itu.

"...Kenapa... _Onii-san_?"

Hentikan itu, sampai sekarang ini Shin masih tak kuat mendengar panggilan kecil itu.

"Ah... uhm..." Shin tampak berpikir, mencoba mencari alasan yang bisa dimengerti untuk Konoha dengan cepat.

Karena jika terlambat memberi alasan. Konoha akan seperti ini: "...Uh... tapi... di luar..." Suara yang terputus-putus dan terdengar deru napas yang tak teratur. Dua batu _ruby _itu sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Wajah pucat berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan.

—Ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis! Ah, ini karena aku menyayangimu Konoha. Makanya jangan menangis!" Siapalah dia yang tidak bisa panik menghadapi anak lucu dan manis yang ingin menangis seperti Konoha. Shintaro saja yang secara garis besar berpredikat sebagai seseorang yang masa bodoh kini hanya bisa menitikkan peluhnya di wajah dengan memanfaatkan otak sebagai pengolah kata yang tepat.

"Un..." Mungkin Konoha adalah satu-satunya anak dambaan para ibu, begitu pengertian dengannya dan benar-benar berhenti menangis, sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lima menit lebih Shin berpikir sebelum kemudian mencurahkan semua isi pikirannya dengan berucap, "Y-ya, Aku—_O-Onii-san_ sangat menyayangimu, Konoha, maka dari itu pasti _Onii-san_ akan sangat khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk menimpamu. Di luar banyak orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Jadi... sekarang kau mengerti?" Disertai dengan senyuman canggung yang mengerikan. Jijik memang jika dirinya menyebut namanya sendiri menjadi '_Onii-san_' hanya karena menurutnya itu adalah jenis merayu yang paling jitu untuk seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tanggapan Konoha hanyalah mata yang membulat.

Oh, apakah ada yang salah dari ucapannya barusan?

"_Onii-san _menyayangiku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ah... ya..."

Lalu seulas senyum kecil kembali menggoda pikiran Shin. "Aku juga sayang _Onii-san_..."

Dan baru pertama kali inilah ia melihat ekspresi yang tak semestinya ada di wajah Konoha. Mungkin karena faktor umur?

Shin mengelus-elus pucuk keperakan milik sang bocah. Kalau perlu ia juga akan menghirup aroma-aroma yang melekat pada rambut Konoha—tapi kalau memang diperlukan. Perlakuannya yang terlalu lembut sampai membuatnya heran sendiri. Dirinya yang sekarang sama seperti seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang atau sampai dikira _incest _sekalipun—dan entah kenapa ia malah jadi teringat dengan Momo.

Menghela napas panjang lewat hidung, dan dihembuskan melalui mulut. Membuat dirinya serileks mungkin agar bisa berpikir.

Menyisir surai-surai hitamnya dengan tangan, dan sedikit memijit dahinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik turun manik obsidiannya untuk bisa melihat bocah kecil di hadapannya. "Jadi kau ingin bermain apa, Konoha?" Shin belum sempat memikirkan permainan yang menyenangkan untuk anak kecil.

Pada awalnya sih ia berpikir dengan _game online_. Tapi otaknya berkata tidak saat tahu bocah di umur lima tahun memangnya bisa memainkan permainan digital seperti itu?

Bayangan seekor kelinci melintas di benak Shin saat melihat mata merah itu mengerjab berkali-kali ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Masih membelai lembut rambut Konoha. "...Kau suka kelinci, Konoha?" tanyanya saat tak ada satupun rekomendasi permainan bocah yang bisa dipikirkannya. Mata Shin menemukan keberadaan kelincinya di dalam kandang.

"...Kelinci?"

Shintaro menarik tangan Konoha untuk menghampiri sang kelinci putih.

Sang pemilik iris merah memberikan gambaran tak mengerti disaat pemuda yang dipanggil _Onii-san_ olehnya itu kini mengeluarkan Tono dari dalam kandang besi. Kelinci itu tampak tak memberontak saat diangkat, membuat Shin tak perlu bertindak lebih untuk menghadapkan sang kelinci untuk Konoha.

Diam sejenak, Shin menatap kedua makhluk putih di hadapannya yang saling menatap. Konoha dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu yang kelewatan imut, begitupula dengan Tono yang sedikit penasaran dengan sosok baru di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa, Shin merasa Konoha dan Tono memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama memiliki rambut putih—untuk Tono mungkin lebih tepat disebut bulu—dan juga sama-sama memiliki mata merah bulat yang lucu.

Mungkin nan lebih menonjol adalah keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

Konoha mengelus pelan kepala sang kelinci dengan lembut. Ah, begitu manis.

Anak kecil memang menyukai hewan imut dan manis seperti kucing, kelinci, hamster dan mungkin juga anjing, tertulis jelas di artikel yang dibacanya.

Terkadang jika sudah bermain dengan hewan-hewan tersebut, mereka bisa melupakan waktu.

Menyebabkan para orang tua harus bisa benar-benar bijak membagi waktu untuk si kecil.

Mengatas namakan rasa senang di hati mereka, beberapa anak kecil sangat menyukai yang namanya hal baru, maka tidak asing jika melihat hewan imut yang tak diketahui sebelumnya pasti mata besar mereka akan sangat begitu _adorable_. Seperti halnya dengan Konoha yang berkali-kali membuat otak Shin serasa mendidih akibat banyak berpikir. Imut yang sangat imut, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi lembut itu.

Mungkin Shin adalah orang yang bermental kuat. Dirinya berulang kali mengucapkan sabar untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Diam-diam ia merutuk pelan kepada dirinya sendiri yang terpana akan keimutan sang bocah disaat melihat gerak-gerik Konoha yang kini menggapai telinga panjang sang kelinci.

Dan kemudian ia sempat melupakan sesuatu mengenai satu fakta—

"JANGAN DIMAKAN KONOHA—"

—terkadang seorang anak kecil yang masih memiliki pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang sedikit bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti contohnya sekarang.

Konoha dengan tampang tak bersalah menganggap Tono adalah makanan, sehingga sekarang dinyatakan bahwa bocah itu sedang mengigit telinga sang kelinci.

Oh, itu kotor.

Mungkin di imajinasi Shin sekarang ini seluruh bulu putih Tono berdiri akibat kaget.

_Scratch_!

Konoha melongo, Shin ikut-ikutan melongo.

Wajah manis terlihat baru dengan tiga garis warna merah menghiasi.

Shin menarik napas panjang, setelahnya ia langsung berteriak, "JANGAN MELUKAINYA, TONO!"

Diam-diam ia merasa suaranya sangat bagus saat berteriak. Mungkin dirinya bisa bekerja di bidang tarik suara.

Kelinci bernama Tono dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan kini diperlakukan sangat kejam oleh Shin. Sampai saat bola bulu tersebut menabrak dinding, maka sudah menjadi bukti bahwa sang pemilik berhasil membuat kelinci tersebut tertendang jauh.

Sama seperti rasa paniknya yang datang sangat cepat, Shin secepat kilat langsung mengangkat Konoha, dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Kemudian beranjak mencari kotak pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan sesegera mungkin dan kembali menghampiri sang bocah yang sedang terluka.

Luka cakar tak terlalu panjang, tapi berhasil mengurangi sedikit daya tarik orang sekitar pada Konoha.

Shin dengan sedikit terburu-buru mengambil tisu basah berantiseptik untuk membersihkan lukanya, takut jika selama ini Tono tidak pernah menjaga kebersihkan kuku-kukunya. Lalu mengambil obat merah dan meneteskannya di kapas, sesudahnya ia melakukannya sama seperti yang awal. Pengakhirannya berupa selembar plester menutup pipi sang bocah.

Walau ia tak punya pengalaman yang banyak, tapi ia pernah menyimak beberapa orang mengobati luka.

Kembali menatap wajah Konoha.

Bocah itu sama sekali tidak menangis saat mendapati rasa perih yang menjalar di pipinya. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan bingung.

Ah, benar-benar anak yang sangat manis.

Di luar kendalinya, Shin mengambil kecupan singkat di tempat plester yang menutupi luka bekas cakaran tersebut.

Lalu kemudian seolah-olah yang barusan dilakukannya bukanlah hal aneh, Shintaro hanya acuh tak acuh.

Yang dilakukannya memang bukan tindakan aneh, 'kan? Hanya mengecup di mana tempat adanya luka. Bukankah banyak orang-orang yang melakukan hal tersebut untuk orang yang disayanginya jika terluka?

Walau ia tak percaya dengan perkataan orang yang menyatakan bahwa kecupan yang diberikan untuk sebuah luka bisa mempersingkat waktu untuk kesembuhannya, tapi tetap ia lakukan jika bisa saja itu benar. Jadi itu bukanlah sebuah perlakuan yang membangkitkan tanda tanya besar.

Shintaro menepuk pelan ubun-ubun Konoha. Mata hitamnya terarah pada apapun itu yang tak sengaja dilihatnya saat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mengingat tindakan yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu membuatnya sekarang seperti benar-benar seorang kakak yang baik. Dan juga malah sukses dibuat teringat akan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Kira-kira saat dirinya seumuran dengan Konoha yang sekarang, apakah dirinya pernah diperlakukan seperti ini?

Diobati saat mendapat luka, dan dicium dengan harapan luka tersebut cepat sembuh.

Jika tidak, berarti itu dikarenakan Shin tak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh sampai mendapat luka. Jika iya, berarti memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Haaaah." Merawat Konoha ternyata selalu mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya.

Secara tak sengaja, mata Shin yang memperkecil daya akomodasinya kini menatap kalender yang di mana sebuah lingkaran merah ditaruh mengelilingi angka 30 di sana.

Bulan April, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku kira umurku mentok di 18 tahun. Ternyata orang sepertiku bisa panjang umur ya?" guraunya tak menyenangkan. Seakan-akan dirinya sangat tidak menyukai umurnya bertambah, dan sangat percaya bahwa kematiannya tak akan lama lagi.

Sebuah suara membuatnya terdiam sesaat. "...Umur _Onii-san _18 tahun?" Konoha bertanya.

"Tidak. Di hari ini umurku 19 tahun... ya..." sedikit sangsi pada ucapannya, mungkin terlalu pesimis dan mengira hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

Konoha tampak linglung. "Ah... kalau begitu..."

Mau tak mau, Shin kembali menjadikan pandangannya adalah Konoha seorang. Heran saat bocah tersebut terlihat sangat aneh dengan wajah yang malu-malu.

Konoha tersenyum tipis layaknya bocah seperti biasanya. "..._Ano_... kalau begitu... selamat ulang tahun—"

Dan dengan suara _puff _kecil, ucapan Konoha terpotong oleh sebuah asap mengepul yang menutup dirinya.

Shin yang awalnya kaget sudah terlanjur terdistorsi dengan rasa kesalnya akibat pencahayaan yang kurang, sehingga ia tak terlalu jelas melihat apa itu yang berada di hadapannya. Dirinya hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mencoba menghilangkan asap tersebut sembari berharap semoga tak terjadi hal buruk setelah ini.

Sampai kemudian asap sedikit demi sedikit mengikis dan menampilkan sebuah bayangan besar. Tak seperti tubuh kecil dari bocah lima tahun.

Dan sebagai ganti dari usahanya—

"...Uhh..."

Butuh sekitar sepuluh detik untuk seluruh asap menghilang. "...Shintaro?"

Sekarang ini yang berada di hadapan Shin bukanlah Konoha kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan, melainkan Konoha sembilan belas tahun yang sama-sama memiliki wajah manis juga.

Kini dengan posisi duduk dan kaki terbuka, kondisi sang pemuda Kokonose hanya mengenakan jersey merah yang sedikit merosot, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus dari mulai leher sampai kaki, termasuk juga bagian yang tak boleh diperlihatkan, tolong garis bawahi bagian terakhir itu.

Konoha bingung tak mengerti, sedangkan Shin hanya diam tak menjawab.

Dan setelah lima menit berlalu.

Maka hukumnya sanksi berupa pukulan panas untuk siapapun juga mereka yang memberi tahu kepada dunia dan menyebar luaskan berita bahwa di tanggal 30 April pada pagi hari ini ada seorang _Virgin _NEET bernama Shintaro Kisaragi tepat di peringatan umurnya yang ke sembilan belas tahun kini ditemukan di dalam kamarnya dengan keadaan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidung sebelum kemudian pingsan secara mengenaskan.

.

Sedangkan itu di lain tempat.

Kido sedang duduk di sofa yang tersedia di markasnya sembari mendengarkan lagu, sampai di menit-menit selanjutnya wanita itu masih saja terbayang-bayang akan kejadian satu jam lebih yang lalu.

"Kano, kapan dia bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya sang ketua.

Pemuda yang disebut namanya sedikit memasang wajah heran. "Dia? Siapa—oh." Dan sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kido.

Seketika wajah manis itu kembali membuat Kido rasanya ingin melayangkan tinjunya.

"Hm~ menurut yang tertulis di labelnya sih sekitar 3 jam sudah bisa kembali kepada bentuk semua. Kalau tak salah sebelum dia sudah ada di rumah Shin, sekitar kurang lebih satu setengah jam kita biarkan di markas, dan juga memakan waktu lebih dalam pengantarannya, 'kan~?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kano dengan nada naik-turun yang dibuat-buat di bagian tertentu.

Seto yang berada tepat di samping Kano melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Sudah lebih dari enam puluh menit kita meninggalkannya," ucap pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Berarti sekarang dia sudah kembali ke bentuk semula?" Raut wajah Kido terlihat kecewa, sehingga mampu membuat sebuah seringai terukir di bibir sang anggota nomor tiga.

"Oh, Kido. Apakah kau merindukannya? Wah, berarti aku memang benar dari awal, kalau kau itu ternyata memang menyukai anak kecil—" ucapan Kano harus tertunda sekarang karena gadis di sampingnya dengan wajah samar-samar memerah kini langsung mendorong pipinya, sehingga yang awalnya menghadap ke kanan sekarang harus terpaksa terdorong ke kiri.

Dan tepat di sebelah kiri sang _Deceiver_, Seto sedang menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kedua temannya. Sehingga mengakibatkan—

"UHHMP—!"

—keduanya berciuman secara tak sengaja.

Lalu jeritan Mary kemudian, "KYAAAAAAAAH—"

Kido awalnya tidak berniat seperti itu, ya. Jadi ia tak akan merasa bersalah dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Terinspirasi dengan komik singkat yang saya lihat.

Mungkin di sini lebih berasa hubungan kakak-adik ShinKono ya?

Ngomong-ngomong apa di sini Shin dan Konoha sangat _OOC_?

Ok.

_Happy Birthday_, ShinShin!  
Semoga jadian ya sama Konoha— /apa ini.  
Semoga tambah unyu, makin kece, nasibnya tak terlalu sial-sial banget, dll.  
Dan karena saya orangnya jahat, semoga kamu bisa lupain Ayano ya, jangan inget-inget dia lagi— /dihajar fans ShinAya.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
